Perfectly Imperfect
by csgt
Summary: After making a mistake, Ben starts to think he doesn't deserve Gwen. But she convinces him otherwise. "Would any other hero risk the whole universe to save a cousin?" Bwen (Ben/Gwen) fluffy.


*** Continuity:** Mention of events that happened in "Back With A Vengeance", "Secret of the Omnitrix" and "Race Against Time". Also, Ben's identity is public knowledge.

 *** Pairing:** Bwen - Ben/Gwen. Fluffy.

 *** Disclaimer:** This fic was inspired by "I don't deserve you", a Gwen/Kevin story from **WonderPickle** , with her full permission.

 ***** **Special thanks** to **jettmanas** and **Aurora Nightstar** for helping me with this fic!

* * *

"Mom, I can't believe you're taking those ridiculous tabloid rumors seriously too! Yeah, Mom, Ben's with me now, but it's because we're patrolling the town, looking for criminals. We are not alone in my house; you made it very clear that you didn't want that. You and Dad can enjoy your trip without worrying about anything. Bye, love you," Gwen said, before she hung up.

The Sorceress sighed and sunk into the couch beside her Changeling cousin.

"It's really a crazy world where your mom feels better thinking you're hunting bad guys than spending an evening at home watching a movie with your cousin," Ben commented with a giggle.

"I don't feel good lying to her, but it's not like I have any other choice," Gwen said, looking down.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen. But, forbidden love is the strongest, right?" Ben said, gently lifting her chin, trying to cheer the redhead up, "Let's watch the movies now?"

"First, the news," Gwen said. It was supposed to be a night off for the two young heroes, and they would stay at Gwen's house, binge-watching movies - "The Incredibles 2", "Toy Story 4" and "Frozen 2". But they both knew that if they were needed, they would have to be ready to protect the city.

When Gwen was zapping through the channels, she saw Ben on the screen, and decided to watch it.

"Gwen, you can see all my handsomeness right here, live and in color, you don't need TV for that," Ben said trying to take remote out of her hand.

Gwen, suspicious, didn't allow him to change the channel. Now she was even more curious to know what Ben had been up to.

The news was about the premiere of "Jen 10" - a film based on Ben's life as a hero starring Jennifer Nocturne - and Ben was Jennifer's special guest. On the red carpet, Ben and Jennifer took several pictures together at the request of the photographers. In all the pictures, Jennifer was glued to Ben. In some, she hugged him, and in others, she caressed his chest.

"Now I know why you didn't want me to see that, you Mega Doofus!" Gwen said furiously, "You let that tramp get all cozy with you!"

"Gwen, you know how badly the tabloids are spreading rumors about you and me. If I had avoided Jennifer, that would only make the rumors worse and- "

"Don't start with excuses!" the redhead shouted, "I know that if it were the opposite, a handsome actor getting too comfortable around me, you would want me to cut him off immediately, and you wouldn't give a crap about what the tabloids would say later! "

Ben lowered his head and whispered, "You're right, Gwen. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Ben." Gwen lowered her voice, "The problem is that actress is into you ever since we saved her from Nemesis a couple months ago. Just promise me you won't accept any other invitation from her."

"I promise," Ben said with sincerity.

A few minutes later, halfway through "The Incredibles 2", Gwen realized that something was wrong with Ben. He hadn't tried to kiss or cuddle up with her, not even once - and it was impossible for him to spend more than five minutes alone with her without any physical contact.

The Sorceress paused the film and asked, "Ben, is everything alright?"

The Changeling, in a rare moment of vulnerability, whispered, "I don't deserve you, Gwen. You could have someone better."

Gwen was shocked, not believing in what she was hearing, "Are you going crazy, Doofus? I can't believe you would say something stupid like that. "

"I'm a selfish jerk. And look at all the sacrifices you have to make to stay with me... I don't deserve you," Ben said, his voice heavy with self-loathing.

"What sacrifices? You have a lot of fangirls - including a beautiful and famous actress - who would do anything to be in my position, dating a hero like you. I'm the lucky one," Gwen said with a smile on her face.

"Exactly, I have a lot of fangirls. And I let one of them flirt with me. I'm a jerk."

"You're a Mega Doofus, but I knew that long before we started dating, and I love you anyway. But, Ben, most guys in your position wouldn't think twice about breaking up with a cousin to get together with a beautiful and rich actress, or at least cheat. The fact that you didn't let things go any further with her despite her obvious wishes just proves how much you love me." Gwen put her hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Because of me, you have to lie to your mother about us..." Ben said.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "We both have to lie to our parents. And I'm not the first girl whose mother doesn't approve of her choice for a boyfriend. This is normal. And when we turn 18, we're not gonna need to hide anything anymore."

"And the public? You will become known to the world as Ben 10's cousin who has a "controversial" relationship with him - not to say a worse word..." Ben made air quotes at the word "controversial".

"You are the famous hero, Ben. If you don't mind the public reaction, why would I care?" Gwen shrugged.

"Because I'll never find a girl better than you. You help me fight crime every day, and when I have a personal problem, you're always there to help me too. Nobody complements me better than you, and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I don't care about what the public will say, you're worth so much more to me than them. But on the other hand, you can find someone better than me in a heartbeat that won't make you infamous."

Gwen simply laughed, "No, Ben. You're the best guy for me, I've known that for years."

"Why?" Ben asked in a whisper.

"Because I would never find a boy who loves me more than you do. Remember when we were ten, Kevin and Vilgax kidnapped me, and forced you to trade the Omnitrix for my life?"

He would never forget. Even though it happened six years ago, Kevin dropping Gwen to die in the Null-Void was still one of Ben's worst recurring nightmares. He was glad everything turned out well in the end.

"You accepted to make the trade without thinking twice," Gwen said.

"Anyone would do that," Ben replied.

"No, Ben, definitely not. More than that, remember when Eon possessed you? There was almost nothing left of you, and I confronted him... "

Another recurring nightmare. The day Eon almost killed Gwen.

"I almost killed you, Gwen. It was the worst moment of my life. Another reason that proves you shouldn't be-"

"Quiet, Doofus! You didn't 'almost kill me', it was quite the opposite. I confronted Eon because I was sure that even at your worst moment you would _never_ hurt me. I knew that if I put my life at risk, you would find a way to break free of Eon's control. And that's exactly what happened." Gwen smiled.

"I'd rather die than lay a finger on you," Ben said, looking down, "But any real hero would do the same."

"Right ..." Gwen said with a smirk, "But would any other hero risk the whole universe to save a cousin?"

Sure enough, Gwen was referring to what happened in Xenon. Another nightmare-ish moment for Ben. The Omnitrix was in self-destruct mode and would take the whole universe with it. Ben couldn't use the watch, otherwise he would speed up the process, but when an alien florauna grabbed Gwen, the first thing Ben did was go hero. Myaxx shouted at him not to do it, and Ben's only reply was "I don't care".

Ben and Gwen were silent for a moment, looking into each other's matching green eyes.

Finally, Ben broke the silence, "Gwen, but I'm still a douche-"

"Ben, you're not perfect. No one is." Gwen said.

"You are," Ben replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The redhead blushed immediately.

"No, Ben." Gwen chuckled, caressing her cousin's face, "I'm not perfect, far from it. But in your eyes, I am perfect. And you know what? Even with all your flaws, in my eyes you're perfect too. That's because we love each other, so this thing we have, even with all the struggles and hardships, is worth fighting for."

A smile crossed Ben's lips, "You're right. You're Gwen Tennyson, of course you would never date someone who isn't amazing and fantastic! And of course I'm the most amazing and fantastic guy in the world! There's no one better for you than me! Now come here, my Dweeb," Ben said, cuddling up with Gwen on the couch.

Gwen was happy to see her Doofus back to his normal self - even if his normal self was cocky with a bit of an ego. She gently kissed Ben's cheek and cuddled up with him to finish the movie.

 **The End.**


End file.
